


His Lord's Demand

by FactorialRabbits



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Corpse Desecration, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorialRabbits/pseuds/FactorialRabbits
Summary: Dimitri wished for Edelgard's head. Dedue will see it done.





	His Lord's Demand

**Author's Note:**

> Written very soon after killing Edelgard on Golden Dear and feeling exceptionally sad about the disappearing Dedue and the whole mess. I've also not properly edited it so fair warning.

It was over. Finished. Edelgard was gone. Between Professor Eisner and Claude, she was no more.

Dedue had not finished her with his own hands, but nobody had objected as he approached the body. A soldier had noticed, and flinched as he hewed off her head, splattering blood everywhere, but said nothing. So he had taken it, and slipped away by the same secret passages by which he had arrived.

To begin with the head left a trail of blood. But it was a long and silent walk back to Gronder Field, and soon it ceased to drip.

In time people would search for the last Empress's head, but it would not be found. The crown Dedue tossed aside when he grew weary, to be discovered years later in a ravine. 

He walked a little further than the site of their battles, though not quite so far as the bridge of Myrddin, to a small cave tucked away. The cave to which he had dragged his Lord's unresponsive form after the battle, and the last place he has seen said lord before departing for Enbarr.

Dedue did not expect to see Dimitri stood in the shadows closest to the light, but he was not surprised to either. He stood still and silent, a single eye tracing every movement. 

"I have bought her head, my Lord," Dedue held it up, exhaustion hampering his efforts.

“El...?” something in Dimitri seemed almost to soften, despair and acceptance mingling as he looked over the offering. "I see… it is... over, then? She is dead."

“Yes, my Lord. It is over.”

Dimitri looked at the head for a long moment, before turning to face away. As he did so, he tossed an old dagger to the floor. After another few moments, and in a quiet voice, he spoke, “leave her. The dead will not trouble the living any longer."

Instinctively, Dedue did as commanded; the head clattered to the floor, louder than it should have been and rolling to rest against that dagger. His smile was thin as Dimitri looked back to him, his face mutilated and scared but finally at peace. He reached out a hand, and Dedue took it in his own.

The hand was cold, but would be warm again soon.

"Now come, Dedue."

"My Lord?"

Dimitri moved to put a hand over his chest. The last wound he took on Gondor Field, no longer visible to the eye. "The dead are appeased, and may rest in peace. Now follow me; there are people waiting for us, afterall."

There was no hesitation in Dimitri's steps and he walked. Neither was there in Dedue's as he, ever faithful, followed his Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Dimitri alive by some fluke of the goddess surviving his wounds and running off with Dedue to go live in Duscur peacefully to the end of their days and meet like the surviving lions and Rodrigue and Gilbert and everyone who were waiting for them and come and go depending on their official status? 
> 
> Is Dimitri a ghost who, after Dedue dies having completed his final mission, comes to escort his friend to the afterlife where their dead friends and family await? 
> 
> I don't know. I kept changing my mind.


End file.
